


[podfic] The Art of the Deal

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Character(s), As Seen On TV, Crack, Food Network - Freeform, Gen, Mission Fic, Podfic, cable television programming, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "We are very interested in your Earthian arts," the one with eight eyes said. "We are large fanatics – large?" He turned to Daniel, in an apparent spirit of scientific inquiry.
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] The Art of the Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Littera Abactor (thefourthvine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/Littera%20Abactor). Log in to view. 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Crack, Inter-Cultural Exchanges, Mission Fic, Alien Character(s), cable television programming, Food Network, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:11:18

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SG-1\)%20_The%20Art%20of%20the%20Deal_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
